stalkerfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Блог участника:FRAER/Сталкерский юбилей
__NOEDITSECTION__ = 10 лет S.T.A.L.K.E.R.'у = thumb|350px noicon , сталкеры! Нынче приходит юбилейная дата, истинный сталкерский юбилей — десятилетие. Ровно назад, после длительного ожидания фанатов, увидела свет первая игра нашей любимой серии — S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Тень Чернобыля. В первые же сутки было раскуплено огромное количество дисков, и толпы первых игроков наблюдали молнию, летящую в Грузовик смерти, и слушали легендарные слова «''Короче, Меченый...». Определённо, такую значимую дату истинный сталкер не может не отметить. А где лучше всего отпраздновать это событие? Естественно, в Зоне! Вспомните, как всё начиналось, натянув на голову противогаз (если его нет, то пойдёт и марлевая повязка) и запустив Тени Чернобыля. =Юбилейный квест= С лёгкой усмешкой выслушайте Сидоровича, а затем бегите в деревню новичков — сообщить всем, какой сегодня день. Одиночки, возможно, отреагируют немного с недоверием, но празднеству любой будет рад. Но чего-то для вечеринки не хватает... Ну, точно! Новички сидят без копейки и не могут позволить себе купить у торговца хоть какой-то выпивки-закуски. Но это дело поправимое: совсем рядом ведь вояцкий блокпост, а уж там съестного должно найтись предостаточно. thumb|300px|leftИтак, вот задание по поводу юбилея: 'стащить у военных на южном блокпосте всё, что может пригодится для пира'. Самим солдатам желательно особо не навредить, а то потом рейд спецназа может сорвать всю гулянку... Не тратьте времени на добычу снаряжения: все хотят пировать поскорее! К 12:00 по игровому времени всё должно быть добыто. Возьмите на чердаке в деревне комбез наёмника, помогите Толику, затем взяв в вагончике рядом с ним ПБ-1с, — и за хавчиком! Cтащить у военных на южном блокпосте всё, что может пригодиться для пира Я выполнил квест! Выполнил квест, но не успел к 12:00 Выполнил квест, но сильно нашумел. Боюсь, придётся пировать в подвалах, скрываясь от спецназа... Вояки — звери, не хотят поделиться! = ?= thumb|250px|rightЗона по ту сторону экрана — хорошо, но настоящий сталкер должен прочувствовать это неповторимое ощущение пребывания в заброшенном и/или урбанистическом месте на собственной шкуре. Конечно, в ЧЗО вас никто не пустит, да и нужно ли это? Чтобы ощутить себя сталкером, достаточно найти подходящий объект и в окрестностях своего места жительства. Главное — не забирайтесь на частную территорию. Прогуляться вдоль железнодорожных путей? Поглазеть на давно не работающий завод? Сходить в подвалы? Просто погулять на окраине города? Выбирайте любую затею! А если взять с собой фотоаппарат, то можно собрать немало изображений для конкурса «Узнай Зону». Проведите день по-сталкерски! =Нечто особенное= По поводу юбилея нельзя было не приготовить и кое-что специальное. Вашему вниманию — интервью с некоторыми людьми, участвовавшими в разработке S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Алексей Сытянов 200px|right|thumb При разработке отвечал за сценарий. '''Kenchanskiy:' Алексей, здравствуйте. Я представитель интернет-энциклопедии Wiki, посвященной вселенной S.T.A.L.K.E.R.. Вы, наверное, помните, а может и нет, что через несколько дней будет добротный десяток лет игре, к разработке которой вы приложили довольно много усилий. По этому поводу на нашем портале будет небольшой интерактив, в программу которого будет включён блок с вопросами/ответами от узнаваемых лиц украинской гейм-индустрии. Вы бы согласились принять в этом участие и ответить на несколько вопросов? Алексей Сытянов: Привет! Да, отвечу конечно. Kenchanskiy: Спасибо. (...) 1. Вы, как человек отвечающий за сценарий с самых корней игры, так сказать — чем вы вдохновлялись, когда писали сценарий к Сталкеру? Алексей Сытянов: Много конечно всего было) Стругацкими и Пикником на Обочине. Еще в детстве читал несколько раз. Старыми играми, которые меня когда-то сильно впечатлили своей атмосферой или механикой. Из того что помню: Another World, Super Metroid, Half-Life, Robinson the Requem и X-Com. Kenchanskiy: Как часто приходилось менять сценарий (может для того, чтобы он больше понравился издателю)? Алексей Сытянов: Сценарий совершенствовался на протяжении всей разработки. Скорее задача была сделать что-то особенное, чем угодить издателю. По сценарию не припомню чтобы какие-то просили изменения вносить. Так что как хотели, так и делали. Kenchanskiy: Есть ли нерассказанная и неизвестная версия похождений Меченого по Зоне? Алексей Сытянов: Есть, конечно. Сталкер 2 называется. Kenchanskiy: 2. Похожий вопрос — что вас вдохновило на создание игровых уровней таких, какими мы их видим? Действительно ли это то, что вы представляли в своей голове, когда делали их? Алексей Сытянов: У нас подход был сначала сделать правдоподобные уровни, а потом на них уже сделать истории. Часть локаций появлялись потому что без них никак, например, Бар "100 Рентген" или блокпосты. Часть обыгрывали сюжетные повороты, например, Выжигатель Мозгов. Kenchanskiy: 3. Вопрос, который, вероятно волнует многих, но чёткого ответа так и не имеет — почему игру так сильно урезали? Уровни, мутанты, персонажи, миссии, даже оружие и возможности. Чья это была инициатива: коллектива, ваша, Сергея Григоровича или издателя? Многим это кажется упущением возможностей реиграбильности и скудности геймплея. Алексей Сытянов: В какой-то момент издатель проявил инициативу и предложил остановиться, а все что не успеваем отбросить. Как говорится, лучшее враг хорошего. Вполне разумный выбор на тот момент. Не помню чтобы кто-то спорил. Все что долго доделывать, отложили на дополнения. Kenchanskiy: 4. Собственно, каким бы лично вы хотели видеть Тени Чернобыля? Тем самым, который был в 2002-2004 или вас вполне устраивает то, что вышло в конечном счёте? Алексей Сытянов: Я хочу Тени Чернобыля увидеть на современных технологиях. Десять лет уже прошло и есть куда дальше развиваться. Kenchanskiy: А что бы вы хотели видеть? Новые анимации, графику, освещение и прочие визуальные фичи или что-то иное? Алексей Сытянов: Надо все на новом уровне сделать. Kenchanskiy: 5. Немного интимный вопрос — что вы успели сделать для Сталкер 2? Не обязательно конкретизировать, просто можете сказать над чем вы работали. Алексей Сытянов: Были готовы концепция и почти финальный сценарий с ветвлениями, расписанная карта мира, персонажи, мутанты и аномалии. Мир был детально проработан. Kenchanskiy: 6. Ну, раз уж вопрос зашел за Сталкер 2, то хотелось бы узнать ваше мнение на этот счёт. Вы всё ещё верите в этот проект? Ждете, что Сергей даст зелёный свет и пригласит вас к его разработке вновь? Или всё же угасли чувства к Чернобылю, аномальной активности, радиации, хреновой колбасе и чики-брики? Алексей Сытянов: Конечно верю. Может повезет и когда-нибудь с удовольствием в нем поучаствую) Сергей свет уже давно дает, только команда нужна и финансирование достаточное. Чики-брики никогда не угаснут))) Kenchanskiy: Может не совсем в тему, но между поклонниками серии постоянно возникают разногласия по поводу успеха второй части. В основном мнение основывается на артах персонажей — некоторые из них какие-то стимпанковые, странные, совсем не то, что мы видели прежде. Это что-то иное, новое. Такой вопрос: это были лишь какие-то начальные наброски или все же финальные версии внешнего вида персонажей? Тем более на них четко видна специализация солдат — танк, снайпер, разведчик, штурмовик и так далее. Планировалось ли внедрить эту систему в игру? И мог бы лично сам играющий выбрать специализацию своего персонажа? Концепт 1.jpg Концепт 2.jpg Концепт 3.jpg Концепт 4.jpg Концепт 5.jpg Алексей Сытянов: Про подобную специализацию слышу впервые. Такого не планировалось. Это концепты. Не все они доходят в неизменном виде до финала. Модель персонажа в игре, это уже финал. Не все концепты попадаю в игру, некоторые так и остаются концептами. Kenchanskiy: Вы играете в модификации к Сталкеру? Есть какой-то фаворит, может? И это ли то, что вы имеете в виду под новыми технологиями или вы говорите о ином движке? Алексей Сытянов: Да, в Лост Альфу бегаю, хочу в Call of Chernobyl тоже. Самые основные моды время от времени смотрю, прикольно с переделанными локациями и квестами. Нет, я имел ввиду сделать на новом уровне) как Black Mesa, например. Kenchanskiy: Алексей, недавно на нашем фендоме появился пользователь утверждающий, что он знает, кто создал Стрелка и показал следующую ссылку — http://ru.stalker-knigi.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_of_war Так же приложил ссылку на рассказ, хотя это скорее фанфик про якобы того стрелка, от куда вы уже взяли сам образ — http://ru.stalker-knigi.wikia.com/wiki/Стрелок_(повесть_Сергея_Мазюка) Датирована она, между тем 2001 годом. Чисто из интереса, это правда? Алексей Сытянов: Не, Стрелок не из этого рассказа. Сам рассказ я не читал. А героев Стрелков было много и до 2001го) Kenchanskiy: То есть вы не отрицаете, что всё же заимствовали героя? Алексей Сытянов: Вдохновлялись многим, но не заимствовали. Валентин Елтышев 200px|right|thumb Отвечал за PR. Kenchanskiy: 1. Прибегали ли вы к рекламным акциям в других странах/континентах мира? Если да, то как это выглядело? Возможно, какие-то необычные слоганы или сам метод распространения информации (сейчас популярны вывески на автобусах, в метро, на остановках транспорта — в местах где самое большое скопление людей). Валентин Елтышев: Вопрос вы задали непростой, так как рекламой на западе занимались издатели, не обо всех активностях они сообщали, да и 10 лет прошло.. Самым необычным и крутым, что мы делали - возили прессу в реальную Зону отчуждения. И нашу и западную. Множество поездок было. Я сам только 5 или 6 раз был. Kenchanskiy: А тот вирусный ролик снятый с вертолета, якобы в ЧЗО — снято на тепловизорную камеру, где за солдатом гонятся существа похожие на снорков и разрывают на части — тоже часть промо-компании? Валентин Елтышев: Я вот даже не помню точно, кто его сделал. ) Мне кажется, что это было не о сталкере изначально. Я правда не помню. Ролик был, но его делали не у нас в студии. Может thq, а может и нет. Не помню. Kenchanskiy: Но сходства на глаз. Валентин Елтышев: Мне кажется, что это было не о сталкере, но подошло хорошо, потому фаны и растащили. Руслан Диденко Геймдизайнер. Kenchanskiy: 1. В игре нет ни одного женского персонажа. Это сделано умышленно или всё же планировались женские герои? Если всё же планировались, то должны ли бы они играть какую-то роль в сюжете? 2. Теперь вопрос по следующей части серии — Чистому Небу. Почему была вырезана любая информация о «пустышках» — мёртвых двойниках сталкеров? В том числе и о «пустышке» самого Шрама, который должен был найти его в подземельях. 3. Возможно вы не знаете, но как создавались персонажи для внутриигровых видеороликов для ТЧ и ЧН? В основном вопрос идёт о самих персонажах — это реальные люди? Есть ли 3D модели этих персонажей? Кто эти люди? 4. Ещё один вопрос, волнующий массы фанатов — почему лицо Стрелка в ТЧ не похоже на него самого в игровых роликах? 5. Ну и конечно же о Зове Припяти. Известно, что именно по этой части игры информации «сливалось» меньше всего. То есть даже почти и не было никаких сведений из разряда материалов «Х». Вопрос непосредственно к вам, как к человеку, знающему всё о разработке последней части серии — были ли другие варианты развития сюжета? Может быть даже новые мутанты? Планировались ли какие-то дополнительные локации? Руслан Диденко: 1. Полностью всю историю никто, наверное, не знает. Слухи о женских персонажах периодически ходили внутри команды, но никакой серьезной работы по ним не было. Когда стало очевидно, что разработка выбивается из всех возможных сроков, то просто решили что мы не будем их делать, в Зоне женщинам не место. 2. После Тени Чернобыли осталась огромная куча материала, часть была просто на уровне непроработанных идей, причем некоторые идеи противоречили друг другу. Во время работы над чистым небом мы пытались связать некоторые задумки воедино. Плюс никто не хотел ввязываться в еще один проект с семилетней разработкой, поэтому от части идеи и задумок из Теней Чернобыля пришлось отказаться. 3. Игровые ролики полностью создавались внешней студией, и все общение с ними было через издателя. Поэтому мы довольно мало знаем о том, как у них было все устроено внутри. 4. Я не знаю ответа на этот вопрос :) Подозреваю что результат недостаточной коммуникации между разработчиками игры и создателями роликов + завал по срокам. Последние 3 года разработки были по сути в режиме постоянного аврала. 5. Зов Припяти стоит особняком, во первых это самый короткий по сроку разработки проект, полный продакшн занял 9 месяцев. Во вторых, это единственная игры в серии, где вся команда была собрана и сработана до старта разработки (отчасти поэтому мы сделали его так быстро, каждый знал что и как ему делать). В третьих, команда была не сильно довольна качеством Чистого Неба и хотела реабилитироваться. В результате можно сказать, что нам удалось реализовать все, что было задумано. Единственное, подземный путепровод из Затона в Припять пришлось укоротить примерно на треть, но это позволило уделить больше внимания Припяти. Kenchanskiy: Вы, на сколько известно уже никак не работаете с GSC и Григоровичем Сергеем, но как вы считаете, что станет со Сталкером? Неужели конец? Или всё еще полагаете надежды на выход? Если да, то вы вернетесь в команду разработчиков или останетесь на новом месте? Руслан Диденко: Судьба Сталкера зависит исключительно от Сергея Григоровича :) Ну и мне кажется, что собрать снова ту команду уже будет практически нереально, много воды утекло, люди изменились, изменились интересы. Поэтому если и будет какое либо продолжение Сталкера - делаться он будет скорее всего новой командой. Владимир Фрей 200px|right|thumb Он же MoozE или Муз — композитор. Kenchanskiy: 1. Музыка к S.T.A.L.K.E.R.'у, вы вдохновлялись чем-то или кем-то при её написании? Иногда слышатся похожие мотивы с Марком Морганом, например (Fallout 1-2), который тоже невероятно хорошо справился со своей работой для серии игр Fallout. Или это что-то более глубокое — состояние души? MoozE: Да, саудтрек к первым двум Fallout'ам Марка Моргана действительно оказал на меня сильнейшее влияние. Это один из самых заслушанных мной до дыр саундтреков. Про "состояние души" я бы так не сказал. Я живу и дышу музыкой, а не каким-то конкретным ее стилем. Тем более сегодня технологии позволяют делать все, что хочешь и даже больше. Kenchanskiy: 2. Как Вам результат того труда, который вложили в написание саундтрека к Сталкеру? Уверен, вы играли в уже релизную сборку игры. Это действительно то, что Вы хотели показать своей музыкой? MoozE: Результатом я очень доволен. В Сталкер играл и переигрывал, это одна из самых любимых мной игр. Kenchanskiy: 3. Известно, что вы проделали очень много трудов при написании саундтрека к Сталкеру. Есть ли какие-то неизвестные, ранее нигде не выкладываемые треки? Может быть, какие-нибудь наработки? MoozE: На рутрекере существует раздача с моей музыкой, в которой есть ранее нигде не публиковавшиеся треки ("S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Rarities (sketches, outtakes, incomplete, unmastered etc)"). Помимо этого, как многие уже знают, была пара треков, не попавших в аддон Чистое Небо. Они обязательно войдут в какой-нибудь мой соответствующий по стилю релиз. Сейчас просто приоритеты другие. Но с дарк-эмбиентом я тем не менее периодически "пересекаюсь" и поэтому уверен, что как только будет достаточно материала, все будет издано. Kenchanskiy: 4. Работаете ли вы сейчас над написанием музыки к чему-то? MoozE: Да, работаю. Но подробнее говорить об этом имеет смысл тогда, когда случатся сами релизы. Kenchanskiy: 5. Интимный вопрос — в вашей семье есть ещё креативные/художественные личности, относящиеся к творцам? MoozE: Мой старший брат - художник, дизайнер. Мама с ранних лет была творческой личностью, занималась художественной самодеятельностью, пела в группе, была телеведущей. Дедушка, по маминой линии, писал стихи и прозу, а его публицистика печаталась в газетах. Маркус Холлер Внештатный композитор. Его задачей было написание музыки для внутриигровых видео (вступительного и финального) и трейлеров. В самой игре его музыка присутствует, в основном, в виде отрывков инструментальных треков. Kenchanskiy: 1. How did you start working on writing the soundtrack for the game? What were the requirements to you? (Как вы начали работу по написанию саундтрека к игре? Какие к Вам были требования?) 2. Did you play S.T.A.L.K.E.R.? Perhaps to feel the right atmosphere or inspiration? (Вы играли в S.T.A.L.K.E.R.? Возможно, чтобы ощутить правильную атмосферу или вдохновение?) 3. And did you play the final result of the game? How do you like your job? (И играли ли Вы в конечную версию игры? Как Вам Ваша работа?) 4. Have you worked on soundtracks for other games? If so, what was it and do you consider it a rewarding experience in your career? (Работали ли Вы над саундтреками для других игр? Если так, то для каких, и считаете ли Вы это полезным опытом в Вашей карьере?) Маркус Холлер: Just to make sure, you're talking to the one you really want to talk to - I did only write the two orchestral tracks that were initially designed to be for intro and credits. :) All the electronic ingame music was written by MoozE, who's not me... (Просто чтобы убедиться, что вы разговариваете с тем, с кем действительно хотите: я написал только два оркестровых трека, которые изначально предназначались для вступления и титров. :) Вся электронная внутриигровая музыка написана MoozE, а это не я...) At the time writing the music, I was pretty excited and felt very honored, as writing music for an orchestra was still a new experience for me. Apart from the previously released Merregnon II compilation, I had never been writing music for an orchestra before. I only had some images and sound atmos from THQ when I wrote the music, so I had just a rough idea about the game itself. No beta of the game in my hands. (В то время, когда я писал музыку, я был довольно взволнован и весьма польщён, поскольку сочинение музыки для оркестра было для меня новым опытом. Помимо ранее выпущенного сборника Merregnon II, я никогда раньше не писал музыку для оркестра. У меня были только образы и звуковая атмосфера от THQ, когда я писал музыку, поэтому у меня было просто общее представление о самой игре. Бета-версии игры у меня нет.) But luckily we had email, so feedback was pretty fast. (Но, к счастью, мы имели email, так что обратная связь была достаточно быстрой.) When I started writing, I did not know that the score should be recorded with an orchestra later on. This was simply mind blowing... (Когда я начал писать, я не знал, что в дальнейшем партитура должна быть записана с оркестром. Это было просто сногсшибательно...) Kenchanskiy: I know that you wrote only two soundtracks and where they were used. But it's about your opinion - how do you like your job? (Мне известно, что Вы написали только два саундтрека, и где они были использованы. Но что насчёт вашего мнения: как Вам ваша работа?) Маркус Холлер: Well... I had lots of help here to get the score ready for the orchestra. Thomas Böcker did all the coordination at that time already (still doing today pretty successfully). (Ну... Мне очень помогли с подготовкой партитуры для оркестра. Томас Бёкер уже сделал всю координацию к тому времени (и все ещё довольно успешно продолжает)). Kenchanskiy: Would you ever dreamed of visiting Chernobyl? To see with your own eyes another world? (Мечтали бы Вы когда-то посетить Чернобыль? Увидеть собственными глазами другой мир?) Маркус Холлер: To be honest, I doubt that I would go and visit Chernobyl. Although it must be pretty impressive to see nature having taken back control, again. I'm sure it's a very unique kind of landscape there, but pretty spooky... I remember when I was forbidden to go on the playground for months due to the catastrophy in 1986... well, no, I doubt I would visit that place for fun. :) (Честно говоря, я сомневаюсь, что хотел бы посетить Чернобыль. Хотя видеть вновь воцарившуюся природу должно быть довольно впечатляюще, в конце концов. Я уверен, что там просто уникальный пейзаж, но довольно жутковатый... Я помню, как мне месяцами запрещали играть на площадке из-за катастрофы 1986-го... Что ж, нет, я сомневаюсь, что мне хотелось бы посетить это место забавы ради. :)) ---- noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right noicon|right Ещё раз поздравляем всех с юбилеем! Напоследок предлагаем вам посмотреть видео — обзор ранней беты, чтобы вспомнить (или узнать), с чего всё начиналось. center Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Новости